


Pushing Boundaries

by GuileandGall



Series: BaeYes [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2018, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Bain wanders in and out of Reyes life with the currents and tides of his mood and his professional obligations. An innocuous question brings unexpected complications to a good and simple thing.





	Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> Written as a SpecReqs2018 Treat for @joufancyhuh. I wanted this to be the assignment fill, but since I needed your input on parts, I figured that would wrong to give you as your main fill. So, you get two. But I don’t mind. I love writing this pairing as much as you seem to enjoy reading them.

**-1-**

Dinner hosted a jovial reunion over greasy burgers and cold brews at a dive in the inner city. Busy and bustling, people moved through the thin aisles between the tables, waitstaff and customers. Bain Massani and Reyes Vidal had nabbed a small table in back corner. The round red tabletop barely managed to hold their plates and empties. They reunited over their meal, amid laughter and entirely unveiled flirting. At some point, Bain’s knee poised itself between Reyes’ and the pilot let his hands tease over Massani’s thigh freely beneath the table as Bain stole fries off his plate.

“You really should give it a try,” Bain suggested as he dunked a crispy, perfectly fried pickle into ranch dressing. He leaned on the table, giving Reyes a heated look.

Reyes leaned back, his fingers skimming the length of Bain’s leg before disappearing to join his other arm as it crossed over his chest. “Sounds vile.”

“Won’t know if you don’t try.” Bain chuckled when Reyes wrinkled his nose at him. With a flick of his eyebrows and a tip of his head, Bain bit the wonderfully salty snack in half. “Your loss.”

“Fine,” Reyes huffed, leaning forward and studying the shrunken pile on Bain’s plate. He grabbed a smaller one, a single bite-sized battered slice of pickle.

Bain held the condiment dish out for him to dunk. His date dipped the edge of it in the ranch dressing then popped it in his mouth, which was the exact moment when Bain leaned back and said, “And here I thought you were a size queen.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle when Reyes nearly choked on his bite. “Damnit, Bain,” he said somewhere between coughing and laughing.

A grin plastered itself over Bain’s face. He’d missed this, he allowed himself to think for a moment as glee rumbled through his chest. He sat forward and grabbed his bottle, lifting it to his lips as Reyes drained his own beer.

“Be right back,” Vidal said.

Bain just watched him get to his feet, then his gaze played over Reyes’ body as he moved through the crowd. Not a moment later, their waiter appeared. “Can I get either of you anything else?”

The bald man laughed. “No,” he said, keying his omni-tool. He damned Reyes as the payment and gratuity were processed from his own account. He polished off his beer and waited for the clever pilot to reappear. When he did, Bain stood and met him halfway. “How the hell do you manage that every time?” he asked, setting his mouth near Reyes’ ear when they reached one another.

“Do what?” Vidal asked.

“Manage to disappear anytime the tab appears?”

Reyes turned and shot a sharp glance Bain’s way. “I do no such thing.”

Bain chuckled. “Since we met, you have never once paid.”

“Sure, I have,” the pilot argued as they exited the restaurant and were once again able to walk shoulder to shoulder.

“Never,” Bain assured with the certainty of a man who was meticulous in his finances. “So, what did you think?”

Reyes just shot him a questioning look as they passed through the neon-lit streets.

“Of the fried pickles?” Massani clarified, allowing the other topic to drop. He didn’t really care, just found it humorous.

“Oh.” The word passed Reyes’ lips in as measured a way as he nodded. “Not bad,” he said with a telling smile.

“Did you like it?”

With a coy shrug, Reyes turned the corner.

Bain just laughed. He did not expect Vidal to own up to it but decided to push his luck when they were about half a block from the pilot’s flat. In a swift, smooth movement, he spun Reyes, using their momentum to press him against the wall. Reyes’ breath rushed past his lips with a surprised grunt, just before Bain sealed their lips. The tension in his muscles melted as Bain deepened their kiss. Reyes grabbed the lapels of Bain’s coat, pulling hard.

“I didn’t hear you,” Massani said, only breaking the kiss enough to allow the pilot to gasp in a breath.

Reyes didn’t say a thing, one hand dropped to Bain’s ass and pulled him closer as he stretched to brush soft kisses against the taller man’s lips. “That’s because I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re being a brat again.”

“What are you going to do?” he asked, rocking his hips against Bain’s. “Punish me?”

As much as he wanted anything but, Bain took a step back. “It’s a very real possibility.”

When Reyes started forward, Bain held his arm and hand taught, keeping that bit of distance between them. “Fine. Yes. They weren’t as foul as I expected.”

Easing the tension in his arm brought Reyes crashing against him again. Their arms snaked around one another in far too amorous a display for the heavily traveled street. Even so, it was Reyes who broke the kiss this time, and not out of any sense of propriety. “Come on. I need to get you upstairs now.”

“Really?” Bain chuckled. Reyes’ hand wrapped around the broader man’s, all but dragging him through the crowd.

The lonely elevator ride only served to further heat their blood. As Reyes battled with the door, Bain made it worse, nipping at the back of his neck and pressing his half-hard cock against the curve of Vidal’s denim clad ass. He’d be lying, if he said he hadn’t thought about what was bound to happen on other side of that door since he landed on the planet where Vidal was currently stationed.

Between jobs, they tended to come back together like this. Stealing a day or two of sweat-soaked, adrenaline-fueled sexual gratification, before they parted ways once more to return to their assignments and responsibilities.

“Fucking hell, Bain.”

“Having trouble?” Massani asked, letting his hand slide from Vidal’s hip to press over the front of his jeans.

“Not helping.” Reyes turned his head and nipped at Bain’s lips.

Massani pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and grinding against him, while also tracing the length of Reyes’ cock against his jeans. “Should I break into your place again?”

Reyes didn’t answer immediately. He just stared up at him out of the corner of his eyes. “No. Just give me a moment.”

Bain’s hands rested on Reyes’ hips once more, but he didn’t let up. With an exaggerated shift of his hips, he planted a savage bite on Vidal’s lower neck, where it met the shoulder.

The pilot leaned back with a moan, his hand grasping the back of Bain’s clean-shaven head and holding him there, encouraging another bite and a gentle suck. He didn’t wait for Reyes to ask. Licking the length of his neck, he set his lips near Vidal’s ear. “If you don’t get that door open, I’m going to fuck you in this hallway.”

“Fuck.” The other man’s hands fell again.

This time Bain eased up, but only long enough for the interface to turn green. He all but pushed Reyes through the door when it swished open. He tugged off his own jacket and his t-shirt, baring his smooth chest to the pilot’s softer hands and lips.

They moved across the studio apartment with frenzied ease, leaving a trail of clothing until they were both barefoot and shirtless. Bain’s hands went for Reyes’ fly without an ounce of pretense. And once they fell onto the bed and into another suffocating kiss, his hand dove into the pilot’s boxers. He shifted Reyes’ stiff cock with care, running his thumb over the drop of precum he found there.

“Someone’s excited,” Bain taunted, giving him a firm stroke.

“Yeah and that’s a lead pipe in your pocket,” Reyes said, pulling them back into another kiss. “And for the record, I have paid.”

“No, you haven’t,” Bain insisted, biting Reyes on the neck and slowly jerking him off.

Vidal groaned, rocking his hips against Bain’s. “I bought the drinks that first night.”

The taller man’s free hand made its way into Reye’s hair, and pull his head back as he loomed over him. “You ordered the drinks,” Bain reminded. His memory of that night was keen and perfect despite the thrum of whiskey and lust in his blood. His lips neared Reyes’. “We ran out on the drinks, remember?”

Massani didn’t wait for an answer, but sealed their lips, his tongue plunging into Reyes’ mouth with fervor. “I only wondered if it was sixth sense you were born with, or by design.”

“Fuck you.”

“You will.”

 

**-2-**

Bain’s low chuckle vibrated along Reyes’ spine. His cock twitched under the other man’s touch. “Fuck,” he mumbled when the other man’s lips and teeth teased down his neck then continued lower. Reyes dipped his chin, his fingertips playing over Bain’s dark skin as he inched his way down his chest.

Wanting to encourage all of this, Reyes lifted his hips enough to push his jeans and briefs lower to keep them out of the way. Bain didn’t tease him, not that Reyes would have minded all that much. He rather liked it when Bain turned sex into a game—though it was not a game either of them ever lost. But Reyes couldn’t complain about this either. With a loud groan his head fell back, eyes slipping shut as Bain slipped Reyes’ cock into his mouth.

“Sí,” he breathed. Turning that single word into a quiet mantra as he acclimated to the wet heat of Bain’s mouth, Reyes basked in the sensation, rocking his hips gently and eventually returning his gaze to that sight.

Bright green eyes met his. “Fuck that’s hot,” he said, grabbing and massaging at the thick muscle in Massani’s shoulder.

“Like that?” His tongue traced up the base of Reyes’ cock and the pilot just watched that pink muscle swirl around the tip before his lips wrapped around it again.

“Yeah.” He shifted beneath Massani’s weight, wishing he could get his legs around him and open himself up to more teasing.

The broader-shouldered man leaned up and grabbed the waistbands of Reyes remaining clothes. He was none to gentle when he pulled them upwards, raising Reyes’ legs in the process. Vidal recovered quickly, something he learned was a vital necessity in bed with Bain Massani. He tugged at the buttons on his fly, while the man knelt between his legs and lowered them with rough yank. Massani’s cock sprang forth from the confines, almost hitting the pilot in the face.

The both chuckled a moment, Bain’s dissolving into a guttural groan when Reyes gave him a greedy lick from base to tip. His hand grasped the thick shaft, stroking his length as Reyes teased the head with his tongue and lips. Bain shifted with great care, pleased sounds emanating from deep within his broad chest, as he shifted his own jeans and boxers off.

A hand shifted through Reyes’ short black hair, petting at first, but eventually Bain tightened his fist into his hair and pulled Reyes off his cock. His tongue replaced it when they crashed together again, lips unable to cushion the clash of teeth.

Bain’s precision displayed itself once more, his body covering Reyes’ just so. Their hips rocked against one another, sliding against one another in a rather reckless fashion, at least until Bain’s thick hand wrapped around them both. When he leaned up, allowing Reyes a glance down. “Que rico,” he purred, letting the R roll off the tip of his tongue.

He pressed his hands up Bain’s smooth chest, then dragged his short nails across his skin to the sound of Massani’s hiss.

Bain’s retreat once more came as a surprise. His hands hooked behind Reyes’ knees and pushed them forward. The feel of his mouth on his cock again clouded Reyes’ mind, but the kisses and gentle sucking on his balls started his head spinning. It only intensified when he felt that first flick of Bain’s tongue at his entrance.

“Fuck,” he breathed, his head falling back again with the teasing swirls and pressure.

When Bain moved away again, Reyes’ hazel eyes snapped open again, not even really realizing he’d closed them because his mind had painted a perfect picture, like it usually did on lonelier nights. The snap of the lid on a bottle of lube should not be a sound that makes a man’s cock twitch, but it worked on Reyes. He knew what was coming next. Bain straddled one of his legs and Reyes read the unspoken message, wrapping his hand around the other man’s cock. He stared at it as his hand followed the straight length toward that upward hook at the tip that could make Reyes scream.

Massani moved his lubed fingers slow, teasing first then concentrating more on stretching Reyes out. The pilot writhed on the bed beneath him, hips pushing toward Massani’s hand every time it pulled out.

Dexterous unscarred fingers pumped Bain’s cock with a fervent kind of desperation. “Damnit, Bain. Stop dicking around and just fuck me already.”

“Always so polite,” Massani teased. He pulled away, pulling that beautiful large cock from Reyes’ grip. Vidal leaned up on his elbows and stared as he rolled the condom on. The lube swirled onto Bain’s fingertips, shimmered like a prism in the bright lights streaming through the windows of Reyes’ flat. His gaze remained fixed on the greedy way Bain slathered it down his length.

The return of Massani’s weight made the mattress shift. His clean hand pushed one of Reyes’ knees back. His lubed fingers teased across Reyes’ entrance and into him, curling against his prostate again.

“Fuck you. Fuck me, Bain.”

The private security specialist just laughed and teased more. Finally, he pressed the tip of his cock against Reyes. When the pilot tried to push back against it, Bain shrank back. At his own infuriating pace, Bain delved a little bit deeper with each measured shift.

“Damn you, Massani,” Reyes grumbled casting a glare at him.

“Damn me?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Reyes’ breath shook as Bain eased another centimeter or two deeper and pulled away again. “Voracious fucking tease.”

His slicked hand wrapped around Reyes’ cock. “So, says the man who’s breathing funny.”

The new touch only split Reyes’ desire— _rock back and feel him_ or _shift forward into that tight, slick fist._ His own body couldn’t even decide, trying somehow to manage both disparate movements at once to no avail. Reyes let his libido lead until he felt Bain’s hips snap against his. The loud clap rang through the room.

“Sí,” Reyes cried out, one hand curling in the sheets. “Más fuerte.”

Bain crooked one eyebrow at him, but did exactly that, though not without adding a little tease. As he slowly withdrew, Reyes was sure he was going to slip out, but he never did. Then his hips smacked against Reyes’ again. The pilot’s eyes rolled back, closing.

“Don’t stop.”

Reyes let his hips shift back when Bain braced his hands on the back of the pilot’s thighs, but he did just what Reyes asked, well, demanded. Long, hard strokes that pulsed pleasure through Reyes’ body and left him moaning and teasing himself. One hand plucked at his nipples, as the other wrapped around his throbbing cock.

“Want to come already, pussycat?” Bain’s voice cut through the haze flooding Reyes’ system.

“And again,” he added for good measure, letting his fingers swirl around the sensitive tip of his cock.

The short laugh Bain indulged seemed to travel through his entire body and through Reyes’ as well, but he didn’t say anything else, just fucked the pilot until his body tingled and coiled tight like the head of a drum. And those hard strokes Massani employed shattered him. Reyes pulled hard on his cock when his orgasm hit him. Bain’s hand wrapped around his own, not letting him stop until he’d spilled every last drop onto his stomach and chest. The embrace of his body grabbed at Bain’s cock, and while Massani held out for a time, he didn’t last too long. But that was by design. Reyes could get sensitive after and so Bain didn’t hold himself back after Reyes came and followed him into that plunge.

 

**-3-**

The street quieted as the night crept by, though the volume in Reyes’ apartment ebbed and flowed through the night—peaking with orgasms and lowering as the two draped their sweat-sheened bodies across Reyes’ bed. Bain sat up, disposing of another used condom in the receptacle next to the bed. Instead of coming back, he stretched his arms above his head.

A quiet chirp reached Reyes’ ears and he guessed that his lover had tapped the interface on his omni-tool. The warm amber glow from the device changed the tenor of the light in the room.

“It’s getting late, or rather early,” Bain said, turning and leaning toward Reyes.

The kiss lingered, no less passionate than the hundreds they’d shared since they stumbled into his bed. “You don’t have to go,” Reyes blurted out. He’d never suggested it before, and almost instantly regretted it.

Bain shifted back, recoiling like a cornered snake. It only took a moment for that trademark ease to shift back through his body.

Reyes sat up a bit as well. “Would staying really be that bad?”

“I didn’t say that,” Bain said, his voice even and measured.

The tone of his voice felt out of place to Reyes, usually nude and in bed, Bain kept that predatory growl. To be honest, Reyes missed that sound desperately in that moment. “You didn’t have to. The look on your face said more than enough,” he snapped.

They stared at one another, but it was far different than usual. It lacked the typical heat, the wanton desire. Instead each studied the other, as if for the first time.

“I’m not that guy, Reyes.”

Another chill shivered down the pilot’s spine, Bain almost never used his given name. When they worked together it was always Vidal or Anubis. The rest of the time, he called him that ridiculous nickname. Almost never by his first name.

“What does that even mean?” Reyes asked, shaking his head. He’d heard this type of bullshit before—it’s not you, it’s me; our lives are going different directions; the timing isn’t right; I’m not ready to be in a relationship; we’re distantly related. _Wouldn_ _’t be the first time that happened_. He fully expected to hear one of them. At that precise moment, that sounded like the way this conversation was headed.

Bain’s silence suggested he was thinking about his answer. “Before two days ago? When was the last time you heard from me?” he asked. His tone carried a confidence, as if somehow the answer to that question held some greater truth.

“What’s it matter? You’re here now.”

“It’s not about now.” Bain got to his feet, demonstrating his resolve to keep to his original plan. “It’s about the next time or the time after that.” He snatched up his jeans off the floor near the bed, untangling his boxers from the inside out legs.

“Válgame dios,[1] Bain.”

“I’m not the guy you want sleeping over.”

Reyes rolled his eyes. “You don’t know what I want.”

“I do, that’s the problem.” Bain said, pulling his jeans on and fastening them.

“Then what is it? Huh? What do I want, oh, mercenary mind reader,” Reyes challenged in a tone that bordered on petulant irritation. He knew exactly what he’d said, designed his choice of words to achieve maximum effect.

Bain’s green eyes narrowed just a hair and he gave Reyes a nod. “Guess I should have realized this had been going on too long.” He moved across the room gathering his things and stopping to sit in the only chair Reyes owned.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Usually I’m a better judge of attachment,” he explained, pulling on his socks then his boots as he spoke. “Thought we both were on the same page, but clearly I was mistaken.” There was not bite in his voice, no anger or hurt, just resignation.

 _Damnable calm fucking resignation_ , Reyes thought. His blood pounded in his ears and through his veins again, but for all the wrong reasons.

“We’re on the same page. It’s just one night.”

Bain pulled on his second boot in silence pulling the zip up the inside.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Reyes added.

He still got no response.

“You’re overthinking this.” The pilot scrambled off the bed as if being on his feet might derail the train wreck that seemed inevitable there in his flat.

Bain stood again. Finding his t-shirt and pulling it on before grabbing his jacket.

Reyes crossed the room, his bare feet slapping against the smooth hard floor. “So, what? That’s it? This is over?” he asked, grabbing Bain’s arm. The taller man spun on him, those beautiful eyes shining colder than he ever remembered seeing them. “Just like that?”

“Trust me, Rey—” The muscle in Bain’s jaw jumped. “It’s better this way.”

“Better for who?”

“You.”

“Fuck you, Bain. That’s not your call to make.”

Massani never broke his gaze. “Then tell yourself whatever you need to, Vidal.”

His thick fist came down against the panel near the door. Then Bain turned on his heel and strolled down the hall slipping the dark leather jacket onto his broad shoulders. Reyes didn’t stare, refused to watch him go, he punched the controls on the doors and crossed the room. Even in the low light his hands found the bottle and the glass.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered against the surface tension of the whiskey before he swallowed the two fingers he’d poured. Another dose sloshed into the cup, his breath still coming heavy with anger and irritation. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

 

[1] God help me!


End file.
